


in your anger：藉你之怒

by Maryandmathew



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Anger, Backstory, Gen, Hints at Abusive Childhood, Hints at Red Room, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, ledger, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>经http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/594428.html 有感而发。</p><p>Natasha Romanova：藉你怒火，涅槃重生。（in your anger, bring the nations down）</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your anger：藉你之怒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in your anger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256469) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



即使往日的回忆已然支离破碎，但她却记得她的怒火：如同糖浆般血红粘稠依附于骨髓似的刻骨铭心，那是一个孩子的怒火，脱胎于恐惧；脱胎于血流成河、遍地狼烟和黑暗无疆的深深恐惧。

 

这怒火使她强壮、使她敏捷、使她聪慧、使她无畏；这脱胎于恐惧的怒火，磨砺她成为世界上最顶尖的间谍。

 

后来，当她看到她的家、她的救赎于火光冲天中分崩离析、当世人看到她的过去、她丑恶的血债累累；她再无处可藏而整个世界都在叫嚣着她的项上人头，她觉得……一切都不同了……仿若伊始。

 

怒火再次燃烧，然而不同与往昔：毫无掩饰而锋芒毕露，那地上蜿蜒曲折的深蓝色干涸的血迹无声的冲击着她（the deep blue-black of long dried blood, pulsing through her）。她本应该恐惧的，然而没有。这次的怒火，更胜于昔日：这是一个成熟女人的怒火，而不是孩子。她不需要再利用它将自己变成冰冷的杀人武器，她已经是了。而且，国家已然危如累卵（the nation is a very delicate thing）。

 

 

 


End file.
